


There's Something About Karin

by HitsugayaKuchiki_HK (HisagiKirigakure)



Series: Shots from all Angles - Bleach [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Captain Hitsugaya, Karin soccer practice, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Rangiku being an unbearable Lieutenant, cutie-pie Toshiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiKirigakure/pseuds/HitsugayaKuchiki_HK
Summary: Toshiro introspective of episode 132 where he's watching Karin from the roof
Series: Shots from all Angles - Bleach [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981229
Kudos: 1





	There's Something About Karin

I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form. That privilege belongs to Kubo sensei.

A/N: A birthday fic for my sister wolf Tropic. A bit of Cutie-pie Hitsugaya for you. Happy Birthday.

* * *

Toshiro sat on the rooftop observing the group who approached him the day before. The girl, Karin, caught his eye. There was something different about her. When he met them, his soul pager had beeped. A Hollow had revealed itself in the World of the Living and Karin glanced in the general direction as soon as it happened.

_'_ _Who is she? Can she have spiritually heightened awareness. No one else in the group showed such advanced alertness. There is definitely something about her.'_

"Oh, Captain?" The shrill of Rangiku's voice rang behind him.

Toshiro sighed, exasperated. "What do you want, Rangiku?"

"What are you doing up here on the roof, Captain? Are you spying on someone?" The over-excitable Lieutenant looked down. Her eyes gleaming. "A girl? Captain. Are you crushing on a girl?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. There were many things that irritated him about his second in command, and this was no exception. "NO, RANGIKU."

"Aww, don't be shy. There's nothing wrong with liking girls." Rangiku continued. Now that she had started, she wasn't going to stop. "Though, she is human. And you're a Shinigami. That kind of thing is forbidden. Remember our previous Captain?"

"Rangiku, please. Stop." Toshiro cut in. "I'm not 'crushing' on a girl. Now, did you actually want something, or did you just come here to be a pest?"

"A pest?" she shrieked. "Oh, Captain. Don't be like that. I just came to see if you were okay. You've been quieter than usual."

Toshiro groaned. "I'm fine. Just keeping on with duty."

"Do you not need a break? You're always working. It wouldn't harm you to…" Rangiku faltered when she saw the look on the young Captain's face.

"Not right now. Need I remind you, there's a war coming, and the humans will be slap bang in the middle of it. We need to protect them at all costs." Toshiro's eyes darken remembering Momo. "We can not let Aizen destroy the World of the Living, or the Soul Society."

The blond Lieutenant nodded as she glanced back down to the group in the park.

"If it will make you happy," Toshiro started. He had noticed his subordinates troubled look. "I'll take a holiday after all of this has subsided."

"That is all I ask Captain." Rangiku finally smiled again before escaping and leaving the white-haired boy to his previous thoughts.

Toshiro looked back at the subject of his attention, prior to his Lieutenant's rude interruption. _'I'm not crushing on the girl. Am I? I gotta admit, I've never felt this way before. But as Rangiku said, it's forbidden. Captain Shiba was cast out of the Seireitei for falling in love with a human. No, that can't be what this is. Can it?'_ his lagoon-blue eyes closed as he sighed. _'That Rangiku. Now she's got me imagining things. But there's definitely something about that girl. I guess I won't find out unless I become friends with her. She did want me to join her soccer group. Before that though, I need to sleep. This heat is exhausting.'_


End file.
